


Puss in Boots

by Heals



Series: Diaries of Hibiki [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Confusion, F/F, Tenderness, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heals/pseuds/Heals
Summary: Hibiki wakes up to an unexpected surprise





	Puss in Boots

  
Hibiki slowly turned from her back onto her stomach; eyes still firmly closed in a vain attempt to cling to sleep and dreams. She didn't want to get up, wake up, or leave the shelter of these sheets to go out into the day.

Whatever transpired last night, she didn't have any recollection of it. Even though it left her body sore and aching and her memory hazy. 

Early mornings had never been her thing but this smell was driving her crazy…

It was the distinct scent of freshly baked waffles; of eggs and crisp bacon. A breakfast for a queen and a treat only Kuro could fashion in this combination. 

Her beloved knew her only too well. If there was anything to lure Hibiki out of bed then it was the promise of breakfast. 

She twitched her ears at the distant clatter of plates. 

Yes, this was undeniably breakfast being prepared. 

_< Wait, what did I do just now?>_

She twitched her ears yet again to be sure it wasn't just a sliver of a dream lingering around in her half awake mind. This feat shouldn't be possible considering _she had nothing to twitch with_ ; being a grown Au'Ra woman of thirty summers as she undeniably was. 

Something was off… but figuring out what was still beyond her.

Giving in to curiosity she carefully slid out from under her blankets and sat up. Every inch of her body was strangely tender.

Wrapped into the gentle embrace of the darkness all around 'biki carefully reached a hand toward the left side of her face expecting the reassuring touch one of her horns located directly above her ear crease.

_"Thal's Balls!? What the hell has happened??"_

She let out an involuntary yelp that was louder than she anticipated as suddenly the bedroom door opened. 

_"Heyo sweety, you awaaa……aaait are you kidding me!?"_

It was Kuro's head poking in through the door. 

Lost for words Hibiki gave her a surrendering snort. 

_"Oh my god you're gorgeous!!!!"_

… another snort … then, gathering her strength, she finally managed to croak out a sentence. 

_"Listen; I don't know what happened last night and I have no idea why I feel like a pudding"_

Swift as only a Miqo'te could be Kuro darted into the room and pounced down next to her on the bed. 

_"You **did it!** "_

A passionate kiss settled on her lips before she could ask any other questions. 

Hibiki was still lost for words and confused by the situation. Usually she was the last to complain about romantic affection from her partner but in the current situation it didn't help her in any way. 

After a silent moment Kuro seemed to notice the confusion in her face and with a sheepish grin dragged her along to the full-height bathroom mirror. 

_"Look! <3"_

Taking her sweet time to adjusting her sight to the bright room around 'biki began to focus on the bathroom mirror. 

_"By the Twelve…"_

Her ivory horns where gone.

Her scales replaced by smooth skin and tribal markings. 

Even her tail had changed; almost doubled in length, satin fur and featuring a lion like tuft at the tip. 

This wasn't an Au'Ra looking back... 

There in the mirror was a slender, dark skinned Miqo'te girl sporting nothing but underwear and a pretty bad bedhead.

That moment it dawned on her…

Flashbacks of tipsy talks between her and a strange trader going on about anything and nothing and then circling in on the difficulties of a relationship between a Miqo'te and an Au'Ra woman. 

_"Bloody hells…"_

Kuro meanwhile squealed in delight and gently pinched one of her wife's new-found ears; much to Hibikis disagreement. 

_"You used a Fantasia!!"_

_"I did?"_

_"Well, that or it's normal for Au'Ra to turn into cute Miqo'te at a certain age?"_

_"N..No we don't"_

Kuro went on explaining what wisdom she had about this mysterious Fantasia.

_"It's a rare concoction and in most parts of Eorzea it's either outlawed or straight out believed to be a legend. I have no idea how you got hold of one!"_

_"Long story, half of it is foggy in my mind. How long will this last?"_

_"Indefinitely, that's the thing about it! It's a permanent change that brings you close to what your heart desires."_

_"I was thinking about you a lot last night…"_

_"I know"_

That sheepish smile again and another kiss and a third in short succession. Hibiki looked back at her reflection for a long judging moment then turned to face Kuro. 

_"¿Meow?"_

That was enough to make her wife burst out in laughter. 

_"Shush you silly! Come let's get some breakfast and settle you in into a cats life!"_

\-- From the Diaries of Hibiki, morning of the 17th Sun, 8th Moon in the 7th Astral Era


End file.
